BTFF Fall
BTFF Fall is a MMO game by Redo and Brandon based on the Cartoon Network game: Fusion Fall. In this game, help your favorite BTFF characters to fight against some nasty villians from their shows. After defeating a specific villian, you will gain a nano made from "Nasty Matter". Any user can add their series NPCs, Villians, Nanos, and even merchandise! Trixeos are used as currency. Plot It's an average day in the universe of BTFF until an alien lifeform is determined to absorb every planet in the galaxy including Earth. The Heroes of Earth then stand up against the alien known as The Nast but it is too powerful to overcome. A new hero is then choosen to aid the heroes in their quest to save the Earth against The Nasties by solving missions, defeating baddies, gearing up and gaining nanos. The Battle for Earth has just begun! NPCs (Non-Playable Characters) *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Vilgax *Hex *Charmcaster (Tennyson Force) *Goopette (Goop's Fantastic Christmas) *Joe (Joe 50) *Will (Will 10) *Chulofiaus (Will 10) *George Negason (Kurt 10) *Kurt Negason (Kurt 10) *Steven (Steven 10) *Jonathan (JUU) *Jo Momma (Jo Momma turns You Upside down!) *Oleo Drain (Remember Celestial?) *Brandon (Brandon 10) *Coco (Brandon 10) *Sarah (Brandon 10) *The Conqueror (Brandon 10) *Peixes (Plumbers) *Cibus (Plumbers) *Ledus (Plumbers) *Decibel (Plumbers) *Sakana (Plumbers) *A-Nine *Kristen (KrisTen) *Lyn (KrisTen) *Liam (KrisTen) *Paul Gentragon *Professor Paradox *Sem Foremin (Sem 2.10) *Ditto (Omni-World) *Eyeguy (Omni-World) *Toby (Toby 10) *Dan (Cannonbolt Fest 2011) *Noah Segurason (Noah 10) *Evan Levin (Evan Billion) *Roads (The Heroes) *Omi (The Heroes) *Bink (The Heroes) *When (WT10) *Uncle Earl (WT10) *Tyran (Epic Tyran) *Flourfire (Epic Tyran) *Tank (Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction) *Kirby Mason (Kirby 10: Captured) *Rex (Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction) *Flame (Flame 10) *Jean (Flame 10) (Adventures and Times of Jean Curtis) *Lighting (Flame 10) *Replica Ragnork *Edward (Edward 10) *Spidermonkey *Water Hazard *Looma Red Wind *Bryce (Bryce Bowman: Origins) *Drake (Bryce Bowman: Origins) *Nemevoc (Bryce Bowman: Origins) *Echo Echo (Echo Echo Omnivurs Overwrite) *Swamps (Echo Echo Omnivurs Overwrite) *ExplodingBackBomb (Echo Echo Omnivurs Overwrite) *Zonator ( Zon's universe ) *Matti 7 *Clara *The Doctor Nanos *Georock - Gained after defeating Tennyson Force Gwen. *Bubble Gun - Gained after defeating Robard. *Meatwad - Gained after defeating George Negason. *Lucky Clover - Gained after Code. *Icescream - Gained after defeating Sir Cador. *Waylighter - Gained after you defeat Sem's training. *Explodio - Gained after you defeat Nasty Toby *Tool Kane - Gained after you defeat Nasty Tool *Stinkfly - Gained after you see Oleo after defeating Nasty Tool + six Celestialsapiens *Rollerboaster - Gained after you defeat Evan's training. *''Gingka Hagane - Gained after you defeat Nasty Gingka but first collect Omnitrix Pegasus' Pieces.'' *''GIR - Gained after you defeat Ben's training.'' *''Flame - Gained after you defeat Finn and Jake.'' *Jean - Gained after you defeat every replica in the game. (including special ones) *Starblast - Defeat Nasty Edward *Quadramutt- Gained after completing the quest "The Spawn of Evil" *Ahmad- Gained after defeating the Nasty Zon Mech *The Doctor Nano- gained after defeating Brainwashed Lucy Types #Ampadtium #Brainstons #Chillix Abilities *Antidote *Bonus *Freedom *Guard *Jump *Radar *Run *Scavenge *Sneak *Treasure Finder *Damage *Drain *Health *Leech *Recall *Rocket *Sleep *Snare *Stun *Revive Gallery Georock_Nano.png|Georock Nano Bubble Gun Nano.png|Bubble Gun Nano Meatwad Nano.png|Meatwad Nano waylighternano.PNG|Waylighter Nano CBN.png|Cannonbolt Nano Explodio Nano.png|Explodio Nano Tyran Nano.png|Tyran Nano BT Nano.png|Bubble Trouble Nano Flame nano.png|Flame Nano Nano Powers Tyran Nano LEVEL: 8 TYPE: Brainstons MISSION: Pool Problems MISSION GIVER: Tyran *Dino Doom (Stun-Self Area) Tyran's dinosaur powers will bring the monsters' dooms! *Velociraptor Velocity (Rocket-Self) Tyran can jump to the sky! *T-Rex Terror (Guard) Tyran scares the monsters away from your stuff! Explodio Nano MISSION GIVER: Toby *Boombox (Damage-Area) Explodio shoots a giant wave of BOOOOOOOOM! *Microbomb (Sneak) Explodio turns into a hidden bomb! *TIMEZ FOR BOOMZ (Leech-Area) When you kill the monsters, no point in wasting their health! Bubble Trouble Nano Mission Giver: Magno *Floating Fury (Jump-Group) Your group can float with a bubble! *Sphere Snare (Snare-Cone) Bubble Trouble will trap the monsters in bubbles! *Bubble Bedtime (Sleep-Area) Bubble Trouble's bubble will pop to the tune of a lullaby! Freezefire Mission Giver: Brandon *Ice Blast (Stun) Freezefire can stun your enemies with an ice cold blast. *Fire Rock (Run) Use freezefire's fire rock to travel faster than spreading fire. *Hot and Cold (Damage) Freezefire can use both powers to cause maximum damage to enemies. Loch Ness Mission Giver: Brandon *H2GO (Run) Loch Ness can use his water blasts to push you forward quickly. *Splash Attack (Damage) Loch Ness' water blasts cause damage to enemies by the bucket. *Regeneration (Heal) Use Loch Ness' regenerating abilities to heal injuries. Snow Bear Mission Giver: Brandon *Snow Breath (Stun) Snow Bear can stun enemies with a powerful breath of cold snow. *Bear Instincts (Radar) Snow Bear can use his bear instincts to locate near by enemies. *Cold Camoflauge (Sneak) Use Snow Bear's camoflauging abilties to blend in with the snow. Stinkfly Mission Giver: Oleo *Smell of Victory (Stun) Use Stinkfly's scent to blend your enemies. *In it to Wing it (Rocket) Take to the skies with Stinkfly's Wings. *Eye Glob (Damage) Attack your enemies with Stinkfly's Slime Shots. Way Big Mission Giver: Ben *Step to Success (Run) Use Way Big's tall legs to get from one place to another faster. *Cosmic Beam! (Damage) Way Big can fire cosmic beams at your enemies. *Way Big View (Scavenge) Get a view of the whole area using Way Big's bird's eye view. Rollerboaster Mission Giver: Evan *Humanoid Mode (Guard) Rollerboaster will grow to normal size and be in humanoid mode, shielding you from attacks. *Rollercoaster Ride (Run) Rollerboaster will become a rollercoaster for you to ride around in. *Rollerboast (Stun) Rollerboaster will shoot a sonic scream at an enemy, stunning it. Cannonbolt Mission Giver: Dan *Roll Out (Run) Cannonbolt will roll you up and spin to get you to further distances *Shell Power (Guard) Use Cannonbolt's armored shell to protect yourself from enemy attacks *Bolt Attack (Damage) Roll up in a ball as Cannonbolt knocks down incoming enemies Ultimate Big Chill Mision Giver: Code *Hot as Ice (Stun) Use Ultimate Big Chill's Ice Flames to stun enemies in fiery ice *Flaming Wings (Rocket) Take to the skies with Ultimate Big Chill's Flaming Wings *Ultimate Invisibility (Guard) Ultimate Big Chill can protect you from attacks with intangibility Quadramutt Mission Giver: Zonator *Quadruple Slam (Damage) Smash your enemies to pieces using Qudramutt's immense strength *Tough as Nails (Guard) Quadramutt's incredible endurance protects you from your enemies attacks *Power Slam (Stun) Quadramutt slams the ground, knocking back and stunning your enemies Ahmad (ZU) Mission Giver: Zonator *Electrical Blast (Damage) Fires off a powerful electrical blast at your enemies *Resucitating Shock (Revive) A quick electrical shock that revives a few of your allies *Thunder Storm (Damage) Creates a thunder storm around you, increasing the power and damage of your other attacks for a short time Guides *Ben Tennyson Ever since Planet Nasty arrived, Ben's Omnitrix has been going haywire and not letting him transform into aliens. Team up with Ben 10 to fix the Omnitrix, stop Vilgax and the Nast, Help the Plumbers and save the world. *Magno TBA *Lyn TBA *Professor Paradox Ever since Planet Nasty arrived, Time has been up and down. Paradox believes that King Nast can time travel. Team up with Professor Paradox to repair time, restore events, aid fellow time travelers and save the world. Monsters Nasties *Nasty Ben (Alien X, Swampfire, Humungousaur Nano) *Nasty Gwen *Nasty Kevin (OS) *Nasty Max (With Blaster) *Nasty Vilgax (OS) (Vilgax Nano) *Nasty Hex (Hex Nano) *Nasty Charmcaster *Nasty Jonathan *Nasty Brandon (Freezefire, Loch Ness, Snow Bear Nano) *Nasty Sarah *Nasty Coco *Nasty Peixes (Peixes Nano) *Nasy Cibus (Cibus Nano) *Nasty Kristen (Kristen Nano) *Nasty Sem (Waylighter Nano) *Nasty Noah *Nasty Ditto *Nasty Eye Guy *Nasty Echo Echo *Nasty Brainwashed Lucy *King Nast (Lvl 37) Nasty Minions *Nasty Spawn (Lvl 1) *Big Nasty Spawn (Lvl 2) *Techno Blaster (Lvl 2) *NastMancer (Lvl 3) *SkyDroid (Lvl 3) *CryoChargers (Lvl 4) *PyroChargers (Lvl 5) *WreckMech (Lvl 6) *SpyFly (Lvl 8) *Nasturite (Lvl 9) *DNAsty (Lvl 10) *SkullCrushers (Lvl 11) *CodonBorg (Lvl 12) *AquaNetz (Lvl 13) *NastPharaoh (Lvl 14) *Nasty Radioactive Glob (Lvl 15) *CyberWolf (Lvl 16) *RatMan (Lvl 17) *BioShark (Lvl 18) *NastHazard (Lvl 19) *Junkasaur (Lvl 20) *Airal CowDroid (Lvl 21) *Wi-FiRhino (Lvl 22) *TreeSquid (Lvl 23) *Nasty Pants (Lvl 24) *Sonic Screamers (Lvl 25) *GravaNast (Lvl 26) *Phonotic Phone (Lvl 27) *NastCloud (Lvl 28) *ScrapApe (Lvl 29) *ElectrixGenetix (Lvl 30) *Nasvanic Wreckamorph (Lvl 31) *NastNuke (Lvl 32) *Brainwashed Lucy Clone (Lvl 32) *Jumbo Nasty Echo Echo (Lvl 32) *Haunting Hand (Lvl 33) *ShellHead (Lvl 34) *Nast Guard (Lvl 35) Locations Suburbs *Crestville West-The west side of Kristen's Crestville. It has the high school. *Crestville East-The east side of Kristen's Crestville. It has the ice cream parlor and more crime. The NPCs are Lyn, Kristen, Georock, and Dividend. *BTO Bellwood- BTO version of Bellwood. It has Mr. Smoothy's and the undercover Plumbers base. NPCs are *Mount Rushmore- Has Plumbers base. NPCs are Azmuth, Paradox, and Grandpa Max *The Cave- Oleo's cave. NPCs are Oleo Drain and a robot. *Madoka's Lab- Makoda's Lab updated. NPCs are Yu, Tsubasa, Kenta, Gingka and Madoka. *Galaxy's Heart- Where you can get Nano Pegasus. NPCs are Ryo and Gingka. *Housing District - Contains Coco's Garage. NPCs are Coco. Downtown *Galactic Center - NPCs Ben, Support Robots, A-Nine, Cibus **OmniLabs - Found in Galactic Center. NPCs are Azmuth and Noah. *Randocity- Epic Tyran's location. NPCs are Tyran, Flourfire, Chococake and Magno. *TechCity- Flame's location NPCs Flame,Jean, Random Robot, Echo Echo *Juice Shack - Brandon 10's location. NPC(s) is Brandon *Spidermonkey's Shop - Echo Echo Omnivurs Location. NPC(s) are Swamps. *Celestial Spacestation -NPCs are Ledus, Decibel, Sem *Piscciss Port - NPCs are Dan, Peixes, Sakana The Wilds *Terradino - The Vaxasaurian home planet. You can warp here from a ship in the Suburbs area. NPC's are Spidermonkey, Princess Looma, and Water Hazard, along with various Vaxasaurian Plumbers stationed around the planet. *Forever Forest - A large forest that surronds a Forever Knight castle. NPC's are Sir George, Winston, Conner, and Driscol. *The Chimeran Hammer - Crashed during the war. NPCs are Vilgax and Plumbers (to keep an eye on him) *Matti's Earth- Trapped at certain coordinates by King Nast. NPCs are Matti and Clara. The Darklands *The Nast's Lair (Access to Lvl 36 Players Only) *Vulpimancer Valley - NPCs are Hex *Overrun Plumber Outpost - NPCs are The Conqueror. The Forgotton Island *The Village - The village Edward lives in. NPCs are Edward, ExplodingBackBomb, Evan *The Volcano - The volcano at the center of the island. NPCs are Toby and Eye Guy *The Jungle - Jungle surrounding the Volcano **Vortex Tear - Hidden in the Jungle. If found, it will send players to Planet Chaturn ***Planet Chaturn - NPCs are Roads, Will, Omi, Tyran Missions World Missions Terror Test (Toby, LVL 12) 1. Defeat ten TV Terrors. *TV Terrors (10/10) Toby: HEY! THAT THING STOLE AN ITEM FROM YOU! 2. Kill the nearest TV Terror. *Item (1/1) Connor: Bring that to me. *Give the item to Connor. Connor: This is a gun with Matter Maruader DNA inside! Toby: You can have it. Rewards *Matter Blaster *2000 Trixeos *1950 NM Codon Scramble *Mission Giver - Azmuth, Mount Rushmore, Suburbs *Lvl 3 *Difficulty - Easy *Rewards: 260 NM, 80 Trixeos, Ultraviolet pistol (Azmuth): Benjamin is a fool! He's carelessly wondered around while his Omnitrix leaks precious codon samples all over. If it gets into the hands of one of those Nasties, their powers will be enhanced. Please assist me with collecting the leaked samples and you will recieve a reward. Step 1: Find the first Codon sample in BTO Bellwood. (Azmuth): Good work. Now find the second Codon sample. I've picked up a strong signal in Crestville. Check for the sample there. Step 2: Find the second Codon sample in Crestville West. (Azmuth): Two down, one to go. The final sample is on Terradino. Use the ship at the Plumber's base to get there. Step 3: Go to BTO Bellwood and warp to Terradino using the ship. Step 4: Find the last Codon sample and bring them back to Azmuth for a reward. (Azmuth): Thanks for your help. You did a pretty good job... for a human. Anyway, here is your reward. Guide Missions Nano Missions Negative Aliens (Toby) 1. Get to Toby. He will tell you to find Nasty Toby's lair. *Defeat 5 Yrias. 2. Find Nasty Toby's lair and kill the guard *Defeat Toh Yria. 3. Get into Nasty Toby's lair. *Defeat Nasty Toby. Rewards *500 Trixeos *Explodio Nano Nasty Tool #Go to Oleo Drain and he will give you a popsicle stick *Defeat ta Vulpimancer using the popsicle stick #Go to Oleo and he will tell you to find Nasty Tool *go to Nasty Tool's lair. #Find Nasty Tool *kill him and unlock Tool Kane nano and 230 trixeos *defeast six Celestialsapiens and earn 40 trixeos #Go to Oleo and he will give 120 trixeos, a mana blaster, and a Stinkfly nano (optional) Rewards *390 Trixeos *Mana blaster *Stinkfly nano *Tool Kane nano *Popsicle stick Pool Problems (Tyran) (Tyran) OH MY GOSH THE POOL IS GONE! Ask Flourfire. He hates water. *Go to the Pool. *Ask Flourfire. (Flourfire) I didn't see the pool, but I saw some TV Terrors, Computroublers and Electronixes with puzzle pieces of water. *Puzzle Pieces: 0/3 *Puzzle Pieces: 3/3 (Tyran) Great! Bring them back to the pool. *Go to the Pool. (Tyran) THERE'S A PIECE MISSING FUUUUUUUU *Clue: 0/1 *Clue: 1/1 (Clue) Nastio recruited Tyren. (Tyran) I THOUGHT I FINISHED HIM OFF *Enter Tyren's lair. (Tyran) Go get him! *Defeat Tyren. (0/1) *Defeat Tyren. (1/1) *Get Tyran Nano! (Tyran) Thanks! Now the pool is fixed. Rewards *300 Trixeos *Tyran Nano Into The Omniverse! Gingka: Some dude stole my scarf! You gotta get for me! *Go to Madoka's Lab. (0/1 *Ask Madoka about the scarf problem. Madoka: Oh his scarf! I saw Nasty Gingka run into the Infected Omniverse! *Go to Tsubasa. (0/1) *Tsubasa will tell you what to do. Tsubasa: Ah, The Omniverse. It's near The Codon Stream. *Go to The Omniverse. *Find Omnitrix Pegasus' Pieces. Nasty Gingka: What! (Player's Name) Tyren should have killed you! Anyway, let's fight! *Defeat Nasty Gingka. *Obtain Gingka Nano! Gingka Nano: LET IT RIP! Gingka, via hologram: Don't forget my scarf! *Obtain Gingka's Scarf. Gingka: Thanks a lot! I didn't know what I will do without my scarf. You're the best friend ever! Rewards *500 Trixeos *Gingka Nano *Gingka Costume Galaxy Heart Gingka: So you're back for more! Just the person I needed! Once again, a TV Terror has stolen a piece of Omnitrix Pegasus! Have you got what it takes to defeat it? *Find the TV Terror! (0/1) *Find the TV Terror! (1/1) Gingka: What the fudge? A decoy! Go find my dad; Ryo Hagane. He'll know what to do. *Go to Galaxy's Heart (0/1) *Go to Galaxy's Heart (1/1) Ryo: A kid? You were sent here by Gingka? About losing Omnitrix Pegasus? Nasty Ryuga has it! *Go find and defeat Nasty Ryuga (0/1) *Go find and defeat Nasty Ryuga (1/1) *Obtain Nano Pegasus and find a clue from Madoka (0/1) *Obtain Nano Pegasus and find a clue from Madoka (1/1) Madoka: The clue is that Nano Gingka and Nano Pegasus go well together. You can Nanos two at a time now! Rewards *1,000 Trixeos *Pegasus Nano *The Ability to use TWO Nanos at a now! (But you have to first use Gingka & Pegasus Nano Combo.) Bubble Double (Magno) I need some components for this potion: some golden bubbles, Nasty Matter and a cleanser. *Get the Golden Bubbles from an Electronix. *Golden Bubbles (1/1) (Magno) Now get the Nasty Matter by killing some villians. *Nasty Matter Samples (5/5) (Magno) I think I left the cleanser in Chococake's house. *Go to Chococake's house. (Chococake) Some floating guy that looks like one of Tyran's aliens stole it! *Enter the Nasty Portal. (Magno) THAT'S NASTY BUBBLE TROUBLE! *Defeat 6 Electronixes. (Magno) GET THE CLEANSER FROM HIM *Defeat Nasty Bubble Trouble. *Bring the cleanser to Magno (Magno) Thanks. Magno mixes them together and sprays gas from the cleanser onto it. It explodes. (Magno) AW MAN! Rewards *1,000 Trixeos *BT Nano Fun with Lava (Edward) The flerks are being attacked you must go help them *Go to The Valcano *Clear out the nasties *Defeat nasty Edward *Free the flerks Rewards *250 Trixeos *Starblast Nano Doctor? Doctor Who? (The Doctor, Level 32) # Find That TARDIS! Inside is the Doctor. *Defeat 5 Lucy Clones. (Doctor) Defeat Brainwashed Lucy and return her to normal before she brainwashes the planet! # Find Lucy's Lair and kill the guard, who turns out to be a Lucy Clone in a guard disguise. *Defeat Lucy's Dog. # Get to the right area of Brainwashed Lucy's lair. *Solve 2 door puzzles. *Defeat Lucy and return her to normal. Rewards *600 Trixeos *The Doctor Nano The Spawn of Evil Mission Giver: Zonator Zon: Hey there! You mind helping me out? I was flying off to some other planet in my ship here, when these giant, evil, flying creature things knocked my ship out of the sky. During the crash, a machine on my ship somehow caused the energy that allows me to transform to erupt everywhere, and now there are evil energy creatures running everywhere! Destroy them, and collect their energy essences. *Defeat 10 Nasty Energy Spawn and collect their essences. (Zon) Hey, great! Now, I just need a few pieces of tech and I can absorb this energy again. *Defeat 5 Tech Bandits *Collect 5 Stolen Tech Pieces (Zon) Say, you're pretty good at this. (Zon builds a small device, which siphons the energy back into him. The device then glows and explodes, and the Quadramutt Nano appears out of it) (Zon) Looks like I won't be getting that guy back... Rewards *1, 500 Trixeos *Quadramutt Nano Huuuuuge Trouble Mission Giver: Zonator (Zon) I hate to bother you again, but it turns out I can't leave yet. My ship is still missing some vital pieces, and, apparently, we didn't collect ALL of my energy earlier. Some excess energy has merged with what appears to be the pieces of my ship, and now there's a huge Nasty Zon Mech stomping around killing valley creatures! Please destroy it, and get that energy? *Defeat the Nasty Zon Mech (Zon) Wow, that was incredible! Here, take this. Rewards *2, 000 Trixeos *Ahmad Nano Adventures Cannonbolt Fest! An Adventure given by Dan, you go and gather Abruian Pelarotas for the party! November 8-November 19 only! Rewards *1,000 Trixeos *Cannon Bolt *Cannonbolt Nano Way Big Fest! An Adventure given by Rex, find the cosmic storms in a race with your friends! January 1- January 31 only! Rewards *1,000 Trixeos *Way Big Nano *Way Big Suit *New Area - Diagon's Alley: North, South, East and West! Valentine's Day An Adventure given by Gingka, find all the roses to give to Gingka from him to give to Madoka! February 14- February 27! Rewards *1,000 Rare Trixeos *Ricardo The Love Heart Nano *The Stupid Love Heart Suit *New Areas - All of The Land of Ooo and The Lost Dimension! Halloween Disaster An Adventure given by Jean, to stop zombies before they eat everyone's brains. Join your friends to beat zombies from the dead! October 16 - October 31 Only! *1,000 Rare Trixeos *New Areas - The Underworld and Anur System *Zombiekillers Set (Zombie Gun,Shirt,Shoes,pants,Mask,and melee weapon) *Zombie Nano and Fusion X Nano Alien Adventure An adventure given by Brandon. The Conqueror is back and up to no good. Help Brandon stop the Conqueror from using the Omnitrix to possess the power of the Nast. September 20th-September 31st Only! *1,000 Trixeos (each mission) *NEW: Alien Vendors **Loch Ness Suit **BrandonBot Mask **Conqueror Suit **Omnitrix Backpack **Magnet Gun (Weapon) **ID Helm (Mask) **Conqueror Staff (Melee Weapon) **Go-Kart Hovercar **Zonarian Mask **Magnet Man Suit *NEW: The Conqueror NPC *NEW: Sarah and Coco redesigns (Season 3 outfits) Missions *Back with a Vegenance (Given by the Conqueror; in the Galactic Center) *Alien Rescue (Given by Brandon; In the Galactic Center) *Defenses Disabled (Given by Coco; In the Galactic Center) *Positive Energy (Given by Sarah; In the Galactic Center) Christmas Incursion It's Christmas Time and heroes as well as villains have joined together to celebrate the holiday but the Nasties are up to no good and are attempting to destroy the true meaning of Christmas! Help Ben 10 stop the Nasties from kidnapping Grandpa Max for thinking his Santa Claus, creating Nasty Snowmen and ruining the annual BTFF Fall Christmas Party with the help of the Incursians! The Party will be giving out hoverboards and cars, presents, suits, Snow Bear and Big Chill Nanos and New NPCs! *1,000 Trixeos (Each Mission) *New: Christmas Party **Galvanic Megamorph Hovercar *New: Nasties **Killer Frost (Level 6) **ReinFear (Level 9) **No-flake (Level 11) **Incurseans (Level 12) *New: NPCs (Introduced; In-game Soon) **Jimmy Jones (Ben 10) **Will Harangue (Ben 10) **Trumbipulor (Ben 10) **Blukic (Ben 10) **Driba (Ben 10) **Snow Bear (Brandon 10) **Frozen Immobile Way Big (Ben 10) News 9/--/11 BTFF Fall is created 9/28/13 NEW ADVENTURE! Join Brandon on a new BTFF Fall Adventure: ALIEN ADVENTURE! 10/10/13 NEW NANOS! Unstable Nano takes the form of Ultimate Big Chill plus Peixes, Cibus and Rollerbooster Merchandise Armor/Clothing/Suits *Bubble Gun Suit (A suit that looks like Bubble Gun) *Dark Bubble Gun Suit (A suit that looks like dark Bubble Gun) *Infinitrix Suit (A black suit with the Infinitrix Symbol on the chest) *Robot Infinitrix Suit (A black robot suit with the Infinitrix Symbol on the chest. Upgraded form of Infinitrix Suit) *Lucky Clover suit (gloves, shirt, Boots, Vines) *Omnifinity Suit (A suit that looks like the Omnifinity) *Halloween Holosuit *Eatle Hat *Clockwork suit *Georock suit *Ben's Jacket *Young Ben's T-Shirt *Omniverse Ben's T-Shirt *Plumber Suit *Vilgax Droid Suit *Ben Mask *Swampfire Mask *Big Chill Mask *Humungousaur Mask *Goop Mask *Chromastone Hat *Goop UFO Beanie *Loch Ness Suit (Mission: Alien Rescue) *Conqueror Suit (Mission: Back with a Vengenece) *Magnet Man Suit (Mission: Defenses Disabled) *Mechanic Officer Suit (Mission: Positive Energy) *Zonarian Mask (Alien Vendor Only) Packs *Big Chill Wings *Stinkfly Wings *Ampfibian Tenticals *Nanomech Wings *Omnitrix Pack (Alien Vendor Only) Weapons *Bubble Gun (A gun that fastly shoots bubbles) *Dark Bubble Gun (A gun that fastly shoots dark bubbles) *Elemental Blaster (a gun that shoots all of the elements in one blast) *Cannon Bolt (A Gun that shoots Mini Cannonbolts) *Dark Scythe(scythe that controls darkness) *Giant Popsicle Stick (stick that blocks mana attacks) *Popsicle Stick (giant popsicle stick) *Mana blaster (drains mana of enemy with each shot) *Ultraviolet pistol (a laser pistol that fires Chromastone's ultraviolet rays at enemies) *Null Void Pistol *Laser Lance *Conqueror Staff (Alien Vendor Only) *Magnet Gun (Alien Vendor Only) *Sonic Screwdriver (opens doors and shoots light beams, does not work on organic Nasties) Hoverboards and Cars *DX Mark 10 Hovercar *Kevin's Car Hovercar *Galvanic Hoverboard *Ben's Hoverboard *Upgrade Hoverboard *Go-Kart Hovercar (Alien Vendor Only) *TARDIS (Alien Vendor Only) Misc. *Efac El Coffee (A drink that is sold by Joe. Restores health) *Mr. Smoothy (Restores Heath) *Book of Maneuvers, Techniques, and Moves *Dictionary of Species (allows you to discover strengths and weaknesses of the enemy you are fighting by looking up species, e.g. Brainwashed Lucy: Lenopan and Updates *9/26/13 BTFF Fall adds packs and hoverboards, new nanos and is re-organized. *9/27/13 BTFF Fall gets new nanos including the UNSTABLE Nano which will be on the 10th of every month. *9/28/13 BTFF Fall adds in Brandon 10 merchanise and more in ALIEN ADVENTURE *12/25/13 BTFF Fall adds Christmas Items, new NPCs and missions Codes Nanos *btfffcreationforge (Alien X) *btfffmeanandgreen! (Lucky Clover) *btffffrozenflames! (Ultimate Big Chill) Gear/Clothes *btfffinsectoidhero (Stinkfly Wings) Items/Weapons * btfffonesmartrides (Galavanic Hoverboard) Poll Who should be the next Unstable Nano? Omniverse Ben Spidermonkey Ultimate Wildmutt Shocksquatch Gravattack Trivia *The "btfff" at the begining of a code stands for Ben 10 Fan Fiction Fall *OmniLabs is run by BTFF's brightest minds: Azmuth, Brandon and Noah due to the creation of their trixes. **It is also the home of many inventions used to aid players, defeat the Nasties and the Nano Creation Chambers. *Chaturn and Galactic Center are the only places that do not have any Nasties. Gallery BTFF Fall Ben.png|Alternate Logo featuring Ben Category:Video Games Category:Redoalien Category:Multiple Series Category:Kyle10 Category:Brandon 10 Games Category:Games Category:Online Games Category:Interactive Category:Crossovers